A New Chapter
by NerdsinaTree
Summary: While enjoying her Royal Prep graduation party. Cedric and Sofia share a couple of sweet moments together. Friendship Cedfia. Fluff. Takes place after 'Forever Royal'.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First

A/N: Here's a little fic I wrote in honor of the anniversary of the STF series finale, though it's a day early.

—-

The ballroom was already busy with the hustle and bustle of a party, as Sofia and Amber stepped inside. Both princesses smiling as their eyes beheld the decorations for their graduation party. Including the lights from Cedric's magic, and the unexpected bouquets of flowers now held by Vor's "reformed" crystal minions.

Amber turned to her sister, a lively song playing in the background. "Shall we dance?", she asked with a smile.

"Sure." Sofia answered, laughing happily as she began waltzing with her sibling.

—-

The party went even better than everyone had expected. No doubt helped by the sweetness of their most recent victory, as well as Sofia's official induction as a Protector.

Sofia spent the evening dancing and playing party games with her siblings and friends. As well as introducing everyone from the Ever Realm and Mystic Isles to one another. Her fellow colleagues taking the opportunity to more fully explain the princess's new found role.

"Sofia's got a real knack for this," Chrysta insisted to the King and Queen. "Even saved me from a Baronga on her very first day of training."

The princess listened to the other Protectors, as well as her aunt Tilly, vouch for her. Telling of her many heroic exploits during her training. Unfortunately some of their anecdotes seemed to actually deepen, rather than assuage, her mother's concern; and she knew it would take sometime before the woman was completely comfortable with the idea.

That was alright though. As far as she was concerned she had already proven her worthiness to the one person, besides the other Protectors, who really mattered. Herself. Now she had complete confidence that she would be able to overcome anything her new calling may throw at her.

Tonight though, it was time to celebrate and have fun.

A quick glance around the room confirmed that everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Ruby and Jade were engaged in a game of floating ring toss. Made more challenging with the Lucinda's magic. Orion and Vega were talking with Aunt Tilly. James and Garish were sampling some of the treats at the buffet table. And...

A wry smile came to her face as she saw Cedric standing off to the side by himself. His parents having left his company sometime ago to visit with her own.

She approached the sorcerer, her clacking boots catching his attention as he turned towards her.

"Would you like to dance, Mr. Cedric?" she asked with a small curtsy.

"What?" Cedric eyes widened briefly in surprise, his voice comically muffled, by the last bite of a flycake (courtesy of Winifred) still stuffed in his mouth. He swallowed the offending treat.

"Sorry Sofia," he answered, "But I don't dance."

"Yes you can," she protested with a grimace. "I've you seen you dance before."

It was his turn to grimace now as he cocked an eyebrow at her, _"When _have you seen me dancing?"

"A couple of years ago, when we were out doing good deeds in Dunwiddie. You danced a little with me then."

"Oh..." he said softly recalling that _interesting _day himself. Considering his true intentions during that time, it was something of a bittersweet memory.

"Well, that time was an exception," he recovered quickly. "And I believe I said that I _don't_ dance, not that I can't. So the answer is still no." he smirked, folding his arms.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she insisted before clasping her hands in front of her, _"Please,_ Mr. Cedric."

The sorcerer regarded the girl with increasing amusement, as her blue eyes stared up pleadingly. As though she were purposely trying to look extra cute.

Of course, if he'd been the man he was before meeting her, he would have dismissed her without further argument. But things were different now, _he _was different now. And as Sofia was mostly responsible for that change, he found it difficult to refuse her.

"Oh! All right," he relented, with an exaggerated sigh. "If it will get you to stop pestering me."

"Great!" She laughed. Grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

It took some time for them to adjust. Although Cedric knew how to dance, he wasn't exactly seasoned at the art. But after a while the duo were able to find a good rhythm as they waltz across the dance floor.

"So, you've been to the Mystic Isles huh?" Cedric asked as he gave his princess a twirl.

"Yeah," she sighed, closing her eyes as she spun around.

"Hmm, and you never once thought to bring me?" he chided playfully.

She scoffed, "Well, it was kind of supposed to be a secret."

"To everyone but Princess Amber it seems." he remarked. Recalling how the older girl had eagerly spoken of her own encounter with the magical realm. Apparently relieved to finally get it off her chest.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Sofia explained, "Technically she wasn't supposed to come with me my first time there either. But she kind of invited herself along."

"That doesn't surprise me."

They danced for a few more songs, until a hand resting on top of Cedric's shoulder caused them to pause. Turning greeted him with a playful smirk from his elder sister.

"Cordelia?" he gasped.

"Sofia! Uncle Ceddy!" his niece cheered. Running out from her place beside her mother to greet her 'two favorite people' with hugs.

"Excuse me Princess Sofia," The sorceress asked. "But is it alright if I borrow my brother for a dance?"

"Sure thing Miss Cordelia," the princess agreed. "Thanks for the dance Mr. Cedric." Giving him another quick curtsy, before taking Calista by the hand to join up with her other friends.

"What took you so long to get here anyway?" Cedric asked.

"Well, we tried arriving earlier." Cordelia explained, "But we were a bit delayed by some sort of magic barrier that had sprung up around Enchancia."

"Oh...that..." Cedric remarked as he started leading her in a waltz. "That's a long story..."

—

The rest of the evening went without a hitch. The Royal sorcerer, still bolstered by the high from his sensational feat of freeing Sofia from her amulet, as well as receiving his long coveted title of 'Cedric The Great' from King Roland, was able to perform a magnificent magic show. Even those from the Mystic Isles contributed their own special flair to the party. Making it sure to be a night no one would ever forget. In fact, Garrish turned out to be a surprisingly good dancer. Well, surprising to everyone but the other Protectors that is.

"_Garrish is the best feather walker we've ever had." Chrysta insisted to her former trainee "You should see him on the Isle of Forever Frost. So light on his feet."_

At last the party started to die down, as one by one friends and family bid each other goodbye. Until the castle was once again empty, save for everyone who already lived there, and those who would be staying the night. Many of whom were already migrating to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

Among those, was the youngest princess herself. However, something in the corner of her eye outside caught her attention. Looking over afforded her a glimpse Cedric standing out by the balcony, seemingly preoccupied with the stars overhead.

The sorcerer heard the clacking of small boots again. He smiled at the girl who had taken a place beside him.

"Hey Mr. Ce..." she started, before suddenly having to stifle a yawn. Causing the sorcerer to chuckle at her display.

She shook her head and blinked, coming out of her sudden bout of sleepiness a bit. "Sorry about that," she apologized "It's been a long day."

"Indeed" he agreed, though having grown used to long days, he wasn't nearly as tired as his young friend.

He turned his gaze back to the scenery outside. Sofia joining him as they enjoyed a moment of quiet together.

"You know it's funny..." he finally said, after some deep thought.

Blinking, she looked at him "What is?"

"I remember the first time you came to this castle. So unsure of yourself, and so naive..."

The sorcerer sighed quietly at that last statement, a twinge of remorse in his tone. Sofia could guess why, but opted to remain silent on the subject.

He managed to came out of those old regrets though to give the girl a gentle smile. "And now look at you. A graduate of Royal Prep and a Protector. Who just singlehandedly defeated one of the most evil beings the realms have ever known!"

She continued to listen.

"I guess, what I'm saying is," realizing he was rambling. "I'm proud of you Sofia."

The princess smiled brightly at those words. She had heard them many times today, and suspected she would again before the day was over. But it still warmed her heart to have _him_ say them to her.

Without any prior warning she wrapped her arms around his waist. Hugging him tightly.

The sorcerer stiffened at her embrace, reaching down he attempted to gently pry her away from him. But stopped when her whispered words reached his ears.

"I'm proud of you too Mr. Cedric. Thank you."

The man's heart practically melted. Fully understanding everything she had meant by those words; and overcome by the realization that he had nearly lost hearing them, and _her_, forever.

Bending down he wrapped his arms around her small form, returning the embrace and picking her up slightly as he did so. Eliciting a small squeak from the girl as her feet lifted off the ground. Surprised to see him actually reciprocate her gesture of affection for once.

"Thank you Sofia." he whispered back. Smiling as she squeezed him tighter in response.

"Sofia!"

Miranda's voice interrupted them and Cedric set the princess back down just as the queen joined them on the balcony.

"There you are," she said to her daughter. "It's getting late. You'd better get some sleep."

"Okay mom," she agreed, before giving her sorcerer one more smile "Good night Mr. Cedric."

"Goodnight Sofia." he answered back. Watching as she left, accompanied by her mother, to her room.

When she was out of his sight once more, he returned to his previous activity of stargazing. A feeling of hope and anticipation, one he hadn't experienced in a long time, coming over him as he thought on his new, brighter future as Cedric The Great. The greatest sorcerer the Ever Realm would ever know.

—

Back in her room, Sofia felt much the same way as she crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Body and mind exhausted, but heart brimming with excitement for what her life had in store for her next. As Protector of The Ever Realm.

—

A/N: Finally! The hug we were denied a year ago, Lol.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little story. And I'm glad so many fans are still creating content for this wonderful series despite it's canon run having ended. Keep up the great work guys! 😁


End file.
